The invention relates to an internal combustion engine with an injection valve for direct injection of fuel into a combustion chamber of a cylinder of the internal combustion engine.
Direct injection of fuel into the combustion chambers of internal combustion engines finds increasingly application in the automotive industry. Compared to injection in a suction pipe or in an antechamber of the combustion chamber, the direct injection is able to realize an improved mixture formation so that the combustion in the combustion chamber is optimized. Furthermore, the direct injection also enables realization of layer charges, i.e. to form in the combustion chamber mixtures which have a different air-fuel ratio in different zones of the combustion chamber. In this way, it is possible to operate the internal combustion engine with an excess of oxygen at its optimum thermodynamic operating point so that the efficiency increases in particular in the partial load range. As a result, consumption and emissions of the internal combustion engine can be reduced.
The direct injection usually involves the use of injection valves which are received in receiving bores of a cylinder head of the internal combustion engine. Such injection valves must be exactly aligned since the position of the valve determines the direction of injection into the combustion chamber and thus is essential for the geometry of the mixture formation in the combustion chamber.
DE 100 12 759 A1 discloses an internal combustion engine with injection valves which are held by a spring element in the pertaining receiving bores and supported by a seat ring. The spring element provides hereby an axial securement of the injection valves.
The interaction of the spring element with a fuel rail restrains the injection valves from rotating.
DE 10 2006 019 308 A1 also describes an injection valve for an internal combustion engine. The injection valve is held by a biased sealing contour on a sealing seat of a receiving bore of the cylinder head.
Known injection valves thus involve a torsion prevention using spring tension or stop surfaces on the injection valve and on other components of the injection system. Such torsion preventions are, however, unable to keep the valve in a desired position in all operating situations and in addition are complicated to modify when the geometry of the injection valves or the cylinder head itself is changed.